DESCRIPTION. Statetheapplication's broad,long-termobjectivesandspecificaims, makingreference tothe healthrelatednessoftheproject.Describe concisely the research design and methodsfor achievingthese goals.Avoid summaries of past accomplishments andthe useof thefirst person.This description is meant to serve as a succinct and accuratedescription of the proposedwork when separated from the application. If the application is funded, this description, as is, will become public information. Therefore, do not include proprietary/confidential information. DO NOT EXCEED THE SPACE PROVIDED. We propose a multidisciplinary training program in environmental health in the following countries; Romania, Russia, Uzbekistan, Mongolia, Kenya and Uganda. The activities with Romania, Russia, Kenya and Uganda are continuations of ongoing Fogarty support from either our original grant, or from supplemental awards we have received. Uzbekistan and Mongolia are proposed as new countries to our Fogarty program, and we currently have students in Albany from these countries, supported by other funds, and are responding to requests from universities in these countries to be included. While the primary countries in our original award were Poland, Hungary and the Czech Republic, the economic and scientific progress there has been such that we believe our focus should be on countries of greater need for training in environmental health. However by maintaining programs in the Eastern European region, we will not lose our valuable relationships that have been established over the past six years in these more developed countries. The six countries in this application have very severe environmental health issues, and lack the resources, infrastructure and trained personnel to adequately deal with them. The issues of greatest importance in these countries are provision of drinking water and food that is not contaminated with either infectious or toxic substances, safe disposal of sewage, solid and hazardous wastes and air pollution. We propose a training program with an Albany-based faculty of epidemiologists, statisticians, toxicologists, water experts, ecologists, environmental chemists and remediation experts. Most of our funds will initially be expended on long-term (at least one year) training and research in Albany. Selected fellows will stay to complete a degree program. As trainees return to their home countries, we will support collaborative research with selected fellows. In addition we will mount one short-course each year in one of these countries on a topic chosen in consultation with the collaborating faculty there. PERFORMANCE SITE(S) (organization, city, state) School of Public Health, University at Albany, Albany, New York Makerere University,- Kampala, Uganda Environmental Health Center, Clui Naooca, Romania African Virtual University Centre at Egerton University, Njoro, Kenya Institute of Public Health, Ulaanbaatar, Mongolia Academy of Sciences of the Republic of Uzbekistan, Uzbekistan Tula State University, Tula, Russia KEY PERSONNEL. See instructions on Page 11. Use continuation pages as neededto provide the required Name Organization Carpenter, David O. University at Albany Arcaro, Kathleen University at Albany Birman, Irina University at Albany & NYS Dept. of Health DeCaprio, Anthony P. University at Albany Druschel, Charlotte University at Albany & NYS Dept. of Health Fitzgerald, Edward University at Albany Scrudato, Ronald SUNY Oswego Sokol, Roger University at Albany & NYS Dept. of Health Spink, David University at Albany & NYS Dept. of Health Zurbenko, Igor University at Albany Fayziev, Dilorom Acad. of Sci. of the Republic of Uzbekistan Githeko, Jason African Virtual Univ. Centre at Egerton Univ. Gurzau, Eugen Environmental Health Centres Kachurin, Nikolai Tula State University Muganwa, Margaret Makerere University Narantuya Sodnom Institute of Public Health PHS 398 (Rev."4/98) Page 2 Number pages consecutively at the bottom throughout the application. Do noJuse suffixes such as 3a, 3b. information in the format shown below. Role on Project Principal Investigator Co-Investigator Co-lnvestigato Co-Investigator Co-Investigator Co-Investigator Co-Investigator Co-Investigator .Co-Investigator Co-Investigator Major Foreign Collaborator Major Foreign Collaborator Major Foreign Collaborator Major Foreign Collaborator Major Foreign Collaborator Major Foreign Collaborator BB tf Principal Wcstigator/Program Director (Last, first, middle): C^Bpenter, David OrlO